Bendy and Pals: Short Stories
by Pink Fox Productions
Summary: Between updates within other stories, watch our darling dancing devil and his beloved pals shake you down to your knees. Hurt, comfort, and family friendly, his not-so-undevilish acts will change the way you see a demonic inky entity. Now, get ready to travel to a studio from the past- and hurry! Our savior doesn't like to be kept waiting...
1. Devil's Beginning

**The text down below shows a story that is purely non-cannon to the actual game, but it may contain spoilers, so proceed at your own risk!**

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.**

* * *

Henry took a couple steps backwards, clutching the handle of the ax in his hands. A small section of ink was bubbling up in front of him like water in a hot cooking pot. Or that soup he made for that Boris clone.

His knuckles were turning red from his tight grip. Thoughts of fear and worry piled and piled on top of each other. What if it was Bendy? Oh shit; what if it was a new ink monstrosity? Would this new monster be weaker than Bendy, or stronger? Would he... Die?

The ink puddle started to bubble up even faster now, moving slowly towards the old former animator at the same time. Henry took more steps backwards, fearing of what would happen to him if the puddle reached him, until he felt something large come in contact with his back. Taking one of his now aching hands off the handle of the ax, he began feeling around the object that was behind him. Scratchy, moldy wood and dried black liquid... A wall. An inky wall, to be exact.

But the familiar feeling of the wall didn't cause any less fear for Henry. No, it only made him feel more scarred. Especially now, since he was trapped. When the bubbling ink came closer, Henry could feel his heart beating more and more in his chest.

 _Thu-thump!_

Closer...

 _Thu-thump!_

And closer...

 _Thu-thump!_

And closer. The puddle was now only a few feet away...

 _Thu-thump!_

 _ **"He... ry..."**_

In that moment, all time and space and the rushing of ink seamed to all stop instantly for Henry. That voice... He's heard it before. It was unlike any of the voices he had heard so far in his trip of life or death in this studio. It was soft and sounded kind, a bit higher in pitch compared to Alice's. It sounded like a young female child, maybe around 6 or 7. But, in the voice, it sounded more aged than a young child.

Black speckles appeared at the corner of Henry's field of vision He let his body become limp and closed his eyes, becoming consumed by the darkness once more...

* * *

"Here it is!"

"Yup."

It was everything Henry imagined it would be. Bright lights and a clean, new painted sign that read _"Joey Drew's Studio"_. Joey had asked him, when they ere coming up with names, if they should make something up. Henry had told him that they should go with the name that is on the sign right now, since nobody would really expect an animator to be a manager at the same time. Joey tried to come up with reasons why that wasn't true, but despite the very logical facts, most of them weren't very great or well thought. He eventually gave up, remembering that when Henry set his mind to something, he wouldn't stop till he got there.

Henry glanced a look at his old friend and partner. Joey was beaming, a huge smile plastered on his face. His blue eyes were wide with amazement and excitement, like a child going to an amusement park for the first time.

Henry let a small grin form on his face, then looked back at the studio.

"This is where we're gonna make our dreams come true!" Joey said after a few moments of silence.

"It's not just our dreams," Henry pointed out. "It's going to be the workers' too!"

Joey looked at Henry with a fake but playful shocked expression."But what about the children, Henry?" he asked mockingly.

"It's less of the kids' dreams coming true and more of _his_ ," Henry replied, not phased on bit by Joey's tease.

Joey dropped the playful act and let out a chuckle. "Yeah. Our darling dancing demon."

"Devil," Henry announced. "Devil. Bendy's a devil; not a demon!"

"Devil, demon... They're practically the same thing."

"No they aren't!" Henry exclaimed, lightly punching Joey squarely near the shoulder. "Demons are more prone to punish others compared to devils. Devils are more like tricksters!"

"Well, if he's not a demon, nor a devil, then is he a cat?"

The gears in Henry's brain stopped for a few moments, then went back to work.

"A cat!?" Henry exclaimed. "Why would anybody think he's a cat?"

"Some of the people that agreed to work here did at first," Joey said, matter-of-fact. "Well, that was before most of them read his reference page..."

Henry remembered drawing the picture of Bendy and all of his details and descriptions. He was a tricky character to design with Henry debating with some of the smaller details and suck, like if Bendy should have a tail or not. Obviously, he kept the tail out of the design. It seamed like it was too much, despite that Bendy looked nice with that little devil tail trailing behind him. It was harder to animate him too when Henry was doing the animation tests. It took much more ink and planning, which ink could be very expensive and at a cartoon studio, where you were making each frame hand by hand, you still only had a limited amount of time before the next episode or short had to come out for public viewing.

Henry rolled up the left sleeve his coat and observed his wrist watch. It was almost midnight; Henry wasn't surprised. It took them at least forty five minutes to drive here to see the studio. But it was just the outside of the studio, the inside wasn't even halfway finished yet.

Henry rolled his sleeve back down. "Well, I'm going to be heading home."

Joey let out a soft, slow yawn. "Yeah... Me too," he said. "I'd better be hittin' the shed."

Henry looked at his good pal. "So, what time would I'd be seeing you?"

Joey shrugged and scratched the back of his head at the same time. "Don't know. Maybe at least three or four weeks from now?"

"So basically enough time to start on some more animation tests and such?" Henry asked.

Joey just simply nodded.

The two friends didn't say a word while they were walking. There was nothing to say and nothing needed to be said. All there was was non-shared thoughts that the both of 'em would rather keep to themselves. For Henry, it was about the frames for the animations and sketches, how they wold look like and how they would be planned out. For Joey, well, we would never know. He was a man known for sharing his plans and trying to put them into action. But maybe, just maybe, he was too tired to think clearly at this exact moment.

You see, most people thought that these two made a great team. Henry, with his determination, and Joey with his plans transforming into actions. They said that the two could get anything done. Their overall personalities matched each others as well. Henry was normally a soft spoken, indoors voice man with plenty of patience and an easy going attitude. While Joey was... More or less the opposite. Joey had more of a louder, booming voice, perfect for speaking to a large group of people. He was more demanding in most terms, yes, but mostly just to get the job done. He was more of a leader, apart from the group, while Henry was the glue, keeping everything with kindness and inspiration.

They were both ready. After many years of hard work and friendship, Joey and Henry were ready to spend all of their sweat, blood, and tears on bringing Bendy on the silver screen for everyone to watch and love. People would laugh, people would cry. They would even get scared or full of anticipation. Well, whatever would happen, this was just the start. This was just the beginning, the birth, of Bendy the Dancing Devil...

* * *

 **Scraped Idea #1:**

 **Joey was originally an ass whole... Nah! He screwed over his mind himself later on in the animation business.**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Maybe you could tell me what kind of adventures would happen in the studio next...?**

 **...Anyways, this is the Fox saying, "See you guys soon!".**


	2. Bendy in Little Devil's Curious Cause

**A/N:**

 **This chapter is based around the fact that Henry, in the updated Chapter 1 and 2, is actually pretty short, so I thought it would be cute if Bendy asked him why he was shorter than the other workers, ya know?**

* * *

 **The text down below shows a story that is purely non-cannon to the actual game, but it may contain spoilers, so proceed at your own risk!**

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.**

 **Any OCs that are featured in any of these chapters either belong to me or someone else that I have gotten permission to use.**

* * *

"Hey, Henry?"

"Mm?"

"How come you're so short?"

Henry stopped his pencil work and slowly turned his head to look at Bendy. He then calmly set his pencil down next to the picture of the same devil being chased by a large cartoonish ink bottle.

"What makes you ask that question, Bendy?" Henry simply asked. He was now curious...

Bendy looked a bit nervous. "W-well... It's cuz... _Hehe._..Y-ya know..."

The little devil sank down to the floor and sat down on the wooden planks, his feet sprawled in front of him. Bendy moved his gloved cartoon hands in front of his face, covering it with embarrassment.

After a few minutes of unsettling silence, the cartoon started to talk once more.

"It's just-" The little devil sighed and got back up to his feet. This was going to be harder than he thought... "You- I've seen how all of them other 'ployees and workers vary in height, ya know? An' I've noticed how none of them could over tower ol' Boris. But..."

Henry noticed how the little devil started fidgeting around, swaying back and forth on his heels. Bendy seemed to normally do this when he got caught doing something wrong. He apparently relied on his tilted to keep himself in focus when he didn't have any lies to say that would help him get out of the trouble that he would get himself into. He had never been in trouble with Henry before, but the lead animator would catch glimpses of Bendy doing the heel tilts when he was down in the Music Department area. Sammy was the poor soul who was trying to discipline Bendy at that time.

"You're wondering why I'm not as tall as the others, is that right?" Henry asked, trying to verbally clarify what the little devil was trying to say.

Bendy nodded, scrunching his cartoon eyes shut. He then looked up at Henry, his eyes opened once again. "Is it bad... T-that... Ya know... That I'm curious 'bout that?" Bendy asked hesitantly.

Henry shook his head and placed one of his hands on Bendy's head between his horns. The cartoon devil tilted his head up, looking at the animator with a surprised look in his pie-cut eyes.

"You know how you, Alice, and Boris are all different heights?"

Bendy nodded.

"Well, it's the same with humans," Henry explained. "We mostly vary in height, especially when we grow up from our younger years."

"So... Are ya in those 'younger years', Henry?" Bendy asked.

"Nope," Henry calmly replied. "I'm not that young, but I'm not as old as Sammy. I'm more around Wally's age, probably a few years older."

Bendy looked at him with confusion. Henry sighed. "Mid-twenties," he clarified.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Bendy exclaimed. "That makes much more sense!"

"Wait-Then why are you the shortest again?" the devil asked.

"Like I said," Henry picked his pencil back up and continued the sketch. "Humans vary in height."

* * *

Bendy walked down the hallways of the studio, listening to tapping of his black shoes when they hit the wood planks. He wasn't exactly going anywhere but just wondering around, clouding himself in his thoughts. The answers the little devil gotten from his creator made perfect sense, but Bendy couldn't stop thinking about the thing with the 'younger years'. He was short, hell, the shortest one at the studio! But did that mean he was in his 'younger years'?

Bendy shook his head. No, that wasn't possible. Okay, sure, he was only brought to life like month or two ago, but that didn't mean he was in his 'younger years', right? He had to convince himself that it wasn't true, despite not remembering very much about his time in the cartoon world.

He snapped his fingers. _I got it! Maybe I'll go ask Sammy 'bout it! He might know a thing or two!_

And off the little devil went, running down the halls to find the staircase that led to the Music Department area to find the lead music director, his little devil tail trailing behind him...

* * *

 **Scraped Idea #2:**

 **Bendy jumps up on Henry's desk to get his attention, then asks the question with more confidence...?**

 **Nope!**

* * *

 **How'd you like it? Yeah, I know, it's much shorter than the first chapter, but I'm glad to finally finish this one! It kept deleting small chunks of dialogue...**

 **Anyways, this it the Fox saying, "See you guys soon!".**


	3. Sammy and the Sheep

**The text down below shows a story that is purely non-cannon to the actual game, but it may contain spoilers, so proceed at your own risk!**

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.**

* * *

"SHEEP!"

Henry didn't think twice about running down the hallways in full sprint. Holding an ax tightly in his hand, he turned down the corner in an attempt to loose his chaser. His direction only led him to a dead end.

Henry backed himself against the wall at the end of the hallway and turned around. A human-like inky figure wearing overalls was walking towards him, breathing heavily. A stained Bendy mask was sitting lopsided over its face.

"Why... run... away... from... me... sheep...?" the figure asked Henry, separating his words with gasps for air.

Henry stayed quiet and clutched the handle of the ax tighter. He was prepared to swing his weapon if the inky creature decided to try anything funny...

The human-like creature fixed his posture and adjusted its mask. It then opened its arms out wide, ink dripping from its hands.

"My Lord has mentioned you many, many times, sheep," it said. "He seems very fond of you." It clasped its hands together. "You should know... I only wish to please Him."

Henry loosened his grip on the ax. He sighed. "Look Sammy," he began. "I understand that you want to be free from the ink, but do you really have to sacrifice me to the Ink Demon?"

Sammy stayed silent, his arms falling to his sides. Henry chuckled nervously. "I mean," the former animator continued. "Isn't there any other way that doesn't include the death of a former worker?"

"To please Him... It results only to instant sacrifice," Sammy whispered loudly.

"Does Ben-er- the Ink Demon truly want you to sacrifice me?" Henry asked.

"There doesn't seem to be any other reason, is there?" Sammy asked bluntly. "My lord has been talking about catching you, but you have kept running away. But now, my little sheep, now there is no where else to run, no where else to hide. I will... no... I _shall_ capture you for Him, but only to make His work much, much easier. Then, He will finally see me, be please by m-"

 _Splaaaaassshh!_

"Eh?" Sammy looked at Henry in confusion.

The former animator was holding a small, plastic water gun filled with diluted ink. He took his finger off the trigger and lowered it to his side.

The two stood there in complete silence. For Sammy, it was to register what the hell just happened, but for Henry, it was to give Sammy the time to process what happened.

"What did you spray on me sheep?" Sammy asked.

Henry held up the toy gun again. He shook it up and down, causing the diluted ink to splash around inside of it. "Ink diluted with water," the former animator simply said. "You were talking too much, so I thought hitting you with a little shot would get you to stop."

"..." The corrupted music director didn't know what to say.

After another round of silence, Sammy turned around and walked away.

"I... Must continue praying..." he said.

"You do that!" Henry shouted. "And I'll keep trying to escape..."

* * *

 **Sammy has learned a bit more about the sheep... And it was something he did not expect...**

 **Anyways, this is the Fox saying, "See you guys soon!".**


	4. Bendy in Anticipate the Angels GetALong

**The text down below shows a story that is purely non-cannon to the actual game, but it may contain spoilers, so proceed at your own risk!**

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.**

* * *

 **Bold** is Ink Demon Bendy

* * *

"PUT ME DOWN YOU DISGUSTING, TAINTED CREATURE!"

Moving his head quickly when a kick came at him a full blast, Bendy, our beloved Ink Demon, continued to stare at who he was holding in his grasp.

Face shadowed underneath her black hair, Bendy caught the narrowed eyed glance of Alice Angel. Ink slowly run down her deformed cheek from her black, empty eye socket. She looked pretty pissed off at the Ink Demon.

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN!" Alice screeched, trying to successfully attack Bendy. Upon him dodging once more, her attack was unsuccessful.

Eventually arriving to a door, Bendy gripped the handle with his free hand. Entering the room, he met the gazes of Tom, Henry, and Allison, who were all walking into the room by the door on the opposite side.

The doors shut behind all of them.

Silence filled the room...

Allison soon pushed Henry towards Tom's direction, unsheathed her sword, and stared at Bendy with hostile, narrow eyes. "Why do you choose to show yourself Ink Demon?" Allison demanded.

" **I-** "

"YOU!" Alice screeched, pointing at Allison. "HOW _DARE_ YOU HURT AN ANGEL! Some one as beautiful as me shouldn't have a reason to get... Hurt by someone more... _Perfect_." Alice bitterly spat down her last words.

" **I'm-** "

"Al," Tom began. "I'll take Henry back to the... Uh... Safe house... 'Kay?"

"That's fine Tom," Allison replied.

"Wait," Henry interjected. "I'm perfectly capable of fighting him off on my ow-"

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME HENRY!" Alice screamed, now pointing at the former animator. "All I wanted was to be beautiful... But _you_ didn't want that, did you?!"

Henry shook his head. "T-that's not true. I just didn't want to di-"

" **I broug-** "

Alice's screams cut him off again. "IF I WASN'T BEING HELD BY THIS FILTHY DEMON, I WOULD HAVE YOUR HEAD BY NOW ERRAND BO-"

Allison harshly pointed her sword at Alice's direction. "That's enough!" she yelled. She grabbed Henry by his upper arm and backed towards the door behind them. "If you can't restrain yourself from yelling out of anger, then we'll just leave."

" **Wai-** "

"No. We're leavin-" Allison left her sentence unfinished when Tom tapped on her shoulder.

"Uh... Al," Tom began. "I think the demon's tryin' 'ta say somethin'."

"Yeah, before we leave," Henry stated. "We should hear out what Bendy has to say. I mean, he wouldn't be here and not instantly attack us if he didn't have something to tell us, right?"

"Mnnnnnn..." Allison stared at Henry, then glanced back and forth between Alice and Bendy. Taking in a moment of thought, she debated whether or not they should all make a run for it, fight for their lives, or stay with the chances of being killed by the Ink Demon. There was also Alice too, but the only form of damage she could do was some physical combat with Henry since he left his ax at the safe house. "Mnnnnn... Alright!" Allison had to give in. They didn't have all the time in the studio to wait for her to finally say her peace.

" **Good!** " Bendy said as Alice squirmed a bit underneath his grasp. " **'Cus I got somethin' fun planned for us 'ta do!** "

"If you try anything funn-"

"I REFUSE TO TAKE PART IN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH YOU, YOU FILTHY, DISGRACEFUL CREATURE!" Alice yelled at Bendy.

"Things are gettin' outta hand..." Tom whispered to Henry.

The former animator nodded. "Yeah. Now I'm feeling like we should run for it before Allison and Alice start a riot," Henry joked.

Tom gave Henry a look of confusion. "What's a uh... Riot?" the wolf asked.

Henry shook his head. "Never mind that," he replied. "Just stay cautious..."

Tom nodded with energy. "Alright!"

" **Now hold on,** " Bendy began, setting Alice on the ground and retraining her down with some ink. " **I ain't tryin' 'ta do anythin' funny. So ya can... Uhh...** " The Ink Demon gestured to Allison's unsheathed sword. " **Put 'cha weapons down so we could talk like sensible** **bein's?** "

Allison glared at the demon for a few seconds before sheathing her sword. She then returned to glaring at said demon.

"So, what's this fun thing that you planned for us to do bud?" Henry asked with curiosity.

" **Well, all we have 'ta do is stand here while Allison an' Alice stand in the middle of the room,** " Bendy said, pointing at the empty space in the said room.

Upon prior to being released by Bendy's ink, Alice slowly walked to the middle. Allison handed all of her weapons to Tom and her sword to Henry before doing the same. Now, the two angels stood in front of each other silently.

"What now?" Allison asked.

" **Mmm...** " Bendy dissolved and reformed behind Henry. He leaned close to the animator, but not too close. " **Once they start 'ta yell in protest... We'd better get outta here...** " The Ink Demon whispered. Henry nodded, the same with Tom.

Bendy cleared his throat and straightened up his posture. " **Now,** " he began, grabbing the handle of the door. " **We're gonna leave ya two here 'til ya settle your long differences!** "

"WHAT!?" The two angels yelled at the same time.

"Yup!" Tom simply said, walking through the doorway after Bendy.

"Have fun you two," Henry commented, waving to the both of them, before shutting the door behind him, Tom, and Bendy.

* * *

 **Scraped Idea #3:**

 **Bendy takes the perfect chance to kill everybody at once.**

 **Scraped Idea #4:**

 **Tom becomes a bad ass...**

 **Scraped Idea #5:**

 **Alice escapes from Bendy's grasp and runs towards Henry. Allison stabs her, they leave, Bendy's sad, Henry comforts him, and all ends well...**

 **Scraped Idea #6:**

 **Bendy puts Alice and Allison in a 'Get-a-long' tee shirt... (Me: *in rage* BUT WHERE THE HELL DOES HE GET THE FUCKING SHIIIIIRT!?)**

* * *

 **I tried to do something different. That being, I tried to make the chapter longer than the last two, like around 1200+ characters, but I ended it with a bit less then that 'cus I was lazy...**

 **Lots of scraped ideas... This one killed me...**

 **Anyways, this is the Fox saying, "See you guys soon!".**


	5. Bendy in Specialty with Boris and Alice

**A/N:**

 **When I was thinking about the name of my other Bendy and the Ink Machine,** _ **Wolf's Specialty**_ **, I kept thinking about Boris cooking a dish and Bendy calling it 'The Wolf's Specialty'. Then I told the user Frisy (On Quotev) about my thoughts about it, and Frisy said that it would make an interesting idea. So here ya guys go! And thanks Frisy for breaking open a bottle of inspiration for me~! ^w^**

* * *

 **The text down below shows a story that is purely non-cannon to the actual game, but it may contain spoilers, so proceed at your own risk!**

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.**

* * *

"Boris. The _hell_ are ya doin'?"

Almost dropping a glass bowl, Boris successfully saved it before it shattered into a million pieces on the floor.

Boris turned to see Bendy, our little devil darlin', standing on the counter. The 'lil devil looked...confused...

Bendy stared a the cartoon wolf before turning his gaze upon the bowl Boris was holding up. He pointed to the glass bowl. "What's that you got there Boris?" Bendy asked, his smile appearing to be slightly less skeptical.

Boris nervously looked at the bowl. He then looked at the cartoon devil, who was still standing on the counter. "Uhh... I'm makin'..." Boris paused. "Mmm... A dish...?"

Bendy raised an eyebrow. "What kind of 'dish'?" the devil asked, curiously.

Upon a door heard being opened and closed, the two turned their attention to the one who entered the room. The halo and white horns gave the figure's identity away...

"I gathered all of the tools and utensils needed for you to start cooking your specialty Boris~!" a lovely, happy female voice said. It was between heavenly and beautiful; cartoon-ish on one side, but less on the other for the her being physically real.

Bendy looked at Boris, stars in his pie-cut eyes. "You're makin' your specialty?!" the little devil exclaimed. "Wait..." He turned his head towards the angel in the room. "When did ya decide 'ta get dirty an' enjoy cookin' toots?"

Alice scoffed while she gracefully balanced the cooking utensils in her arms. "I don't remember saying that I didn't enjoy cooking," Alice calmly stated. "I only said that I don't like cooking with people and _toons_ who don't have any experience and who make a complete mess of things." She finished her statement with a harsh glare at the cartoon devil.

Bendy crossed his arms. "I can cook things! For example-" He searched around the room for his example. Jumping off the counter and landing on the ground, he ran to one of the shelves in the room. He grabbed a can off the shelf, ran back, and jumped back onto the counter. Bendy turned the can over, exposing the label to Alice and Boris. "-Bacon Soup!" the little devil announced proudly.

Alice slipped the can out of his hand. "That's already packaged dear," the cartoon angel stated. She handed the can to Boris.

"Don't make a difference..." Bendy muttered, crossing his arms once again.

Alice patted Bendy on the head. "It does Bendy, dear."

The cartoon devil shooed her hand away with clear annoyance.

* * *

 **Scraped Idea #7:**

 **Bendy can actually cook...**

 **Scraped Idea #8:**

 **Boris's specialty is just Bacon Soup... But more improved and it tastes better...**

 **Scraped Idea #9:**

 **Henry comes and cooks with the gang... (Me: Then I'd have 'ta add Henry in the title, and he's not a cartoon character. No matter how much I like Henry, he's gonna have 'ta sit this one out for today... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)**

* * *

 **I have no cooking experience whatsoever, and that is why I left it on a cliffhanger. Just imagine what happens next... Maybe ya can tell me what you think happens in the comment section down below...?**

 **Also, don't forget 'ta check out Frisy (On Quotev) for yourself. I'm sure you'll enjoy any content that they'll throw out in the world!**

 **Anyways, this is the Fox saying, "See you guys soon!".**


	6. Angels' Vs Ink Demon

**A/N:**

 **Idea came from the user River (On Quotev). Don't be 'friad 'ta check 'em out! ^w^**

* * *

 **The text down below shows a story that is purely non-cannon to the actual game, but it may contain spoilers, so proceed at your own risk!**

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.**

* * *

 **Bold** is Ink Demon Bendy

* * *

" **Henry.** "

"Yeah bud?'

" **I think the angels are ganging up on me.** "

Henry looked at Bendy. "What makes you think that?" the former animator asked.

Bendy shrugged. He tilted his head towards the ceiling. " **It's just... A feeling, ya know. The way they look at me... It's just... Hostile,** " Bendy stated. " **A 'lil too hostile...** "

"You used to look at me like that, bud," Henry claimed. "So then, how is there any difference to how Allison and Alice look at you now?"

" **The two...** " the Ink Demon began, before shaking his head. He turned to Henry's direction. " **They thin-** "

A few wooden planks hit the floor with a sickening, loud thud.

The two were completely silent for a few minutes.

" **Well,** " Bendy began, breaking the silence. **"They always look at me like I'm gonna hurt 'cha... Or in Alice's case, taint her.** "

"Makes sense," Henry calmly said. "You are the Ink Demon, you are the creature at the source of everything, and you can control the flow of the ink." Henry looked at the inky webs that surrounded Bendy. "You can also do unspeakable things in this place."

" **Yup! I'm clearly dangerous,** " the Ink Demon stated.

"But your heart is pure gold..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... With the angels..._

* * *

"We're gonna gang up on the Ink Demon!" Alice shouted.

Allison glanced at her with the _What the absolute hell?_ face.

Alice harshly pointed at her. "Don't look at me with that... That..." Her half deformed face took up the expression of disgust. " _Perfect_ face of yours!" Alice accused, her voice more in the higher and less demonic range.

"Why are you yelling at _me_?" Allison playfully asked. "Did I do something to offend you~?"

Alice now looked slightly enraged. "Yes. You. Did!" she growled between clutched teeth.

"Mm... I wonder what that it is..." Allison said with a purposeful sweet and angelic tone.

Alice took a breath in and straightened her posture, both ways that she used to try to calm herself down. "I want to gang up with you and confront the Ink Demon once and for all!" she declared.

"Mmm... What do I get out of it?" Allison asked.

Alice let out a low giggle. "No more Ink Demon, no more of Henry almost dying," Alice replied, her voice slurring down into the lower, demonic range.

Allison sighed. Ganging with Alice to stop Bendy wouldn't prevent other ink entities from hurting Henry themselves. She knew she was probably only doing this with Alice so that the deformed angel would stop shouting about Bendy. Or at least she would hopefully stop in some terms...

"Alright," Allison agreed, giving in to Alice's plans to gang up on Bendy.

* * *

 **Scraped Idea #10:**

 **The boards falling was Alice and Allison's doing... Nah... I'm too lazy...**

* * *

 **Once again, what do ya think the plan Alice and Allison made for ganging up on Bendy is?**

 **Anyways, this is the Fox saying, "See you guys soon!".**


	7. Sammy's New Lord

**A/N:**

 **I asked user River (On Quotev) who their favorite Bendy and Pals: Short Stories character was so far, and they said that they liked Sammy. So, I got the genius idea to make another chapter with Sammy. Don't be 'friad to check 'em out. Enjoy! ^w^**

* * *

 **The text down below shows a story that is purely non-cannon to the actual game, but it may contain spoilers, so proceed at your own risk!**

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.**

* * *

 **Bold** is Ink Demon Bendy

* * *

It was once another day down in ink hell, and nothing seamed to change.

That is, however, if you don't count a some-what depressed and disappointed music director.

"How long must it take to please my Lord...?" Sammy muttered, looking at the Bendy mask that he placed on the table in front of him. "How many tries and attempted sacrifices of the sheep must it take...?"

Sammy had successfully recaptured the 'sheep' around ten times, but Henry always had found a way to escape. The passed few, Henry was saved by Allison and Tom. Sammy got scaled by the angel, but the wolf clone had found a way to cheer up the poor music director. Once the three left, Tom's successful cheering-up slowly faded away, leaving Sammy in his empty, quiet sanctuary once again.

"That's it!" Sammy said, hitting the table with realization. "If I can't get my Lord pleased..." He grabbed the mask and placed it back over his inky face. "Then I'll have to find a new Lord to please..."

Sammy walked away from the table and out of his sanctuary, leaving inky foot prints in his wake...

* * *

Tom glanced at his small deck of cards in his mechanical hand. Narrowing his pie-cut eyes, he slowly turned his head to the side to look at Henry, who was sitting across from the clone with his own small deck of cards in hand.

Tom knew that the former animator wouldn't try to cheat in a game of cards, but the clone couldn't help but be skeptical. He just wanted to be sure...

A sudden knock on the safe house door, broke Tom out of his thoughts. The two looked at the door. Now who in their right mind would knock on the door in the middle of hell?

Tom looked at Henry, who also returned the same look of confusion. Tom placed his cards downwards on the table and scooted his chair away from the table a bit. Getting onto his feet, Tom made his way to the door. He stopped at the door, unsure of what he should do next. He placed his head against the door, listening for another knock.

Another knock is what he got for a reply.

Tom moved slightly away from the door in shock. Fixing up his posture, he gripped the door handle with his mechanical hand, and opened the door...

"Greetings my Lord."

"Huh...?" Tom couldn't say anything else...

Did Sammy Lawrence just call the Boris clone... _My_... _Lord!?_

Henry tilted to the side. Sammy was on his knees in the doorway, and Tom looked heavily confused.

"Uhh... Sammy?" Henry asked. "I don't think Tom is Bend-"

"Stay out of this sheep!" Sammy snapped, harshly glaring at Henry. The corrupted music director then looked up at Tom and clasped his hands together in a praying-like motion. "Now... My Lord... What shall I do to please you...?"

Tom continued to stare at Sammy with pure confusion. He shook his head and slowly closed the door. Sammy watched the door close obliviously, unaware of what the clone was doing.

With the door completely closed, something in Sammy's mind clicked.

"My... Lord...?"

* * *

Allison was out and about, killing any hostile ink monstrosities that came in her path.

Behind a Bendy cut-out, Sammy sat in a ball with his arms wrapped around his legs, admiring the angel's bravery.

"Mmm..." Sammy muttered. "My new Lord is so beautiful..."

Allison stopped. She swore she heard a voice. It was loud and clear, so it coming from the ink wasn't a possibility. She turned around to look at the Bendy cut-out.

Sammy stiffened. He was on the verge of fan-girling. "My Lord... She looked at me..." Sammy whispered.

Allison took a few steps closer to the cardboard cut-out, pointing her sword at it cautiously. "Who's there?!" the angel demanded. "Show yourself!"

Sammy froze.

"I said to show yourself!" Allison commanded. She took some more steps forwards.

Sammy scrambled away from the shelter the cut-out failed to give him. He slipped, stood up on his feet, then went to his knees and bowed to Allison. "My lovely Lord..." the corrupted music director began. "What shall I do to... Please you...?"

Allison lowered her sword. Sammy looked up at the angel, hoping that she would tell him something that would please her. Then finally, Sammy could be free of this inky prison-like bod-

"Stand up."

Sammy stood up.

"Unclasp your hands."

Sammy did what the angel said.

"Go back to the Music Department."

Sammy turned around and started walking towards the Music Department.

* * *

" **...Sammy...** "

Sammy looked up to the Ink Demon. "Yes...?"

Bendy took a deep breath. **"Why... Are ya... Worshipin'... A toilet?"**

Sammy looked at the toilet in front of him. Candles were placed on the lid and ritual circles were poorly draw on the walls with ink.

Sammy looked back at Bendy. "I'm... Worshiping my... Lord."

 **"What?"** Bendy was now confused.

Sammy nodded and faced the poor toilet. "I pray to my Lord. Hopefully... My Lord will free me... For He will set us free!"

 **"Toilets don't have genders** ," Bendy said flatly.

"YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE!" Sammy yelled. His _Can I Get An Amen?_ mode was now active.

Bendy walked out of the bathroom, only to be met up with Allison, Tom, and Henry.

"He's become desperate, hasn't he?" Allison asked.

Bendy nodded. " **He's worshipin' a toilet now** ," the Ink Demon said.

"He needs some help," Tom muttered, remembering his unfortunate encounter with said music director.

" **I think that, since he's so desperate, help won't work for 'em** ," Bendy stated, glancing at the bathroom entrance.

"So," Henry began. "Sammy's now worshiping because he can't seam to 'please' Bendy?"

The other three nodded somberly.

"SHEEP!" Sammy screeched from the bathroom. "I'M DONE WITH THE TOILET!" Sammy emerged from the bathroom. He pointed at Bendy. "I want my Lord and savoir back."

"Take him," Allison, Tom, and Henry said at the same time. The three left the Ink Demon to the music director.

" **Wait-** " Bendy felt Sammy breath down his inky neck, despite the fact that the demon was at least a few feet taller than him. It gave him the chills...

* * *

 **Scraped Idea #11:**

 **Sammy breaks out into a song... (Me: THIS AIN'T NO MUSICAL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)**

 **Scraped Idea #12:**

 **Sammy worships Henry, but then Sammy doesn't have a sheep, Henry would be even more confused and weirded out by his co-worker, and I would probably have 'ta use more brain power for this chapter...**

 **Scraped Idea #13:**

 **Sammy worships Alice, but she's dead, so that ain't gonna work... And I don't think Sammy's crazy enough to start worshiping the dead.**

* * *

 **Wow... This one took much longer than I wanted it to. Huh... I guess that's what happens when I'm trying to type longer chapter off of a small idea...**

 **Yeah, I need more ideas. Do you, fellow reader, have an idea of what I should do for any future chapters? If ya do, leave a comment, and I'll be sure to see what you and your beautiful minds come up with. I might not do every idea ya give me, so please don't be disappointed if your idea doesn't become a chapter.**

 **Anyways, this is the Fox saying, "See you guys soon!".**


	8. A Lost One Sings a Song

**A/N:**

 **Just something my brain came up with...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The text down below shows a story that is purely non-cannon to the actual game, but it may contain spoilers, so proceed at your own risk!**

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.**

* * *

 **Bold** is Ink Demon Bendy.

* * *

"MY LORD!" Sammy screeched, running down the hallway to catch up to Bendy. He eventually caught up, out of breath and breathing heavily.

Bendy looked down at the corrupted music director. " **What do ya want now?** " the Ink Demon said with slight annoyance.

Sammy looked up at the creature and clasped his hands together like Alice Angel did on the screens. "I have a surprise for you my Lord," he said cheerfully.

" **Did ya capture Henry again?"** Bendy asked flatly. " **Cover the halls with demonic ritual circles? Place cut-out of me everywhere so that I have a higher chance of summonin' by ya? What about makin' songs that 'cha almost always add** _ **Can I Get An Amen?**_ **into, 'cus that seams like your most popular thing so far."**

Sammy shook his head somberly. "I have... Not captured the sheep yet," Sammy muttered with disappointment.

" **Then why are ya botherin' me, huh?"** Bendy quickly turned his attention to a _Little Miracle Station_ that was nearby. He swore he heard something. Something like... Breathing...

"My Lord," Sammy began. "I have made something... That will most defiantly... Please you!"

The Ink Demon looked down at Sammy, then back at the _Little Miracle Station_. It was either figuring out if his speculations about the breathing was correct, or letting the corrupted music director take another hit-and-miss on trying to please him.

Bendy sighed. He could always do the voice thing a different time. And hell knows that Sammy wasn't gonna stop bothering him about this new thing. " **Fine,** " Bendy said. " **Show me your next... Pleasin' material."**

Sammy nodded and lead the inky creature to the Music Department.

...

Bendy wondered what the hell he was doing with his life anymore...

 **"Uhhh..."** The demon looked down at Sammy. " **Sammy...?"**

"Mm? Yes, my Lord?"

 **"What the hell... Why are there six Lost Ones in that recording booth?!"**

Yes, that was what the Ink Demon saw. Or heard...

Six Lost Ones were huddled up in a small recording booth, crying and shaking out of pure fear. Seeing the demonic ink creature sure seamed 'ta put their adrenaline on over-drive, if you ask me.

" _I just wanna go home..._ " one of the unfortunate souls cried out somberly. The others instantly followed, moaning with the desperate wanting to escape the hell-ish studio.

"My Lord," Sammy began. "I have... Read somewhere... That the savoir's number is 666..."

Bendy slapped Sammy over his inky head. **"That's the devil's number, you idiot!"** the deformed cartoon hissed.

"Apologies my Lord..." Sammy muttered. He cleared his throat and gestured to the group of Lost Ones in the booth. "I give to you... _Mourning for Home,_ for our Lord and savoir... Written by His prophet."

* * *

 **[Mourning for Home]**

 **[An Original Bendy and the Ink Machine Song]**

 **[By: Pink Fox Productions]**

...

 _We seam so sad and lonely_

 _Mechanical gears_

 _Result to more tears_

 _Lost and nothing ends remotely_

 _It all will go back_

 _To the creator's attack_

 _Don't go_

 _Don't leave us_

 _Is it too much to stay?_

 _Is it too much to say?_

 _Ink deforms them like so_

 _Everything he shall steal from us_

 _Is it too much to do?_

 _Is it too much to loose?_

 _I just want to escape_

 _When will we get our break_

 _From this memory enbounded_

 _Into our brains_

 _Crank it up, we're being resounded_

 _Into a new, corrupted state_

 _I will continue to cry alone_

 _We won't stop_

 _Mourning for home_

* * *

 **Scraped Idea #14:**

 **The Lost Ones sing a song that's well known... But I'm too lazy to search for a good one. :p**

 **Scraped Idea #15:**

 **Bendy kills over Henry, who was in that station the whole time. *slow claps* Congrats Henry, ya escaped from the demon... Again! (Me: *in the distance* I don't get paid enough for this shit...)**

* * *

 **I made that song at the last minute, but I think it turned out pretty great. ^-^**

 **Mmm... I wonder when Bendy will get tired of Sammy's bullshit...**

 **Anyways, this is the Fox saying, "See you guys soon!".**


	9. Behind the Hated Mask

**A/N:**

 **Warning:**

 **GET READY FOR THE FEEEEEEEEEEELLS!**

* * *

 **The text down below shows a story that is purely non-cannon to the actual game, but it may contain spoilers, so proceed at your own risk!**

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.**

* * *

 **Bold** is Ink Demon Bendy

* * *

Knowing that he was now in a life or death situation, Henry did the stupidest thing that he could think of in the small amount of time he was given...

He ran.

Shoes forcefully splashing onto ink puddles, Henry turned down the abandoned hallways and corridors. He kept his trusty ax in hand, clutching it with a tight grip.

He turned down a corner, then cautiously took a quick glance down the hallway he ran down from. Huh, none of the ink webs seamed to stretch across the rotting wooden walls. It was strange, and for all of the strange and demonic-like things Henry had seen down here, this had to be the strangest of them all. The Ink Demon should've killed him by know, given the amount of time the former animator was idling. But... Nothing emerged from the hallway. At the very end, the area surrounded in pure black didn't move any closer. A bony, tall, inky figure with familiar but more demonic-looking horns stood in that darkened area.

Henry narrowed his eyes. The figure was just... Standing there. With its arms swaying at its side, it looked oddly somber and sad.

The former animator shook his head. The Ink Demon was meant to be intimidating and menacing, a creature made to be feared off of. Nothing of the sort could be seen from the way the demon sadly hanged its head.

Henry felted a break in his heart, and wondered why the creature wasn't running at him with the desperate urge to kill him. It almost reminded him of the times he spent in the studio before he left. The laughter that could be heard miles away, despite if they were coming from one of the lower floors or the floor where the animations were made. Henry could remember when there were no feelings of heart-break and hatred, something that was purely seen throughout his trip in this inky studio hell.

And a familiar smile, painted with realistic but cartoon-ish shape, always grinning mischievously or with curiosity. Henry remembered that little devil that always watched him draw the key frames for the animated cartoons. With pie-cut eyes wide, the devil would look up at him happily.

* * *

 _"Do ya think that I could draw like that some day?"_

 _"Of course. Here."_

 _"B-but... Are ya sure? Your offerin' this pen an' paper... Just for lil' ol' me?"_

 _"Yeah. Let's see what you got bud."_

* * *

" **...I'm tired of runnin'."**

Henry's mind clouded with confusion. He walked back down the corner, holding the ax close to his chest. The inky webs crawled back to the Ink Demon, clearing the path safety so that the former animator could walk without dying.

Now standing in front of the demonic creature, Henry watched a few small droplets of ink roll off of its head.

" **I'm..."** the Ink Demon began, its demonic voice echoing. " **I'm... Done runnin'... I'm tired... Henry..."**

Henry nodded. "I know bud," he said softly. "I'm done running too."

Touching the Ink Demon could mean instant death, but the former animator didn't give a care in the world if he was going to die at this moment. His old friend was trapped in this monster... And someone even more special to him. If he was given the choice, he would want to save both of them, including everyone else in the studio.

Henry cupped his hands around the demon's head. The thick ink on its head felt strange and uncomfortable between his fingers, but he wasn't going to complain.

The Ink Demon slowly raised its head. Ink still covered its eyes. Its smile was just as sinister as it has always been. The imitation from just looking at it would send someone running while screaming bloody hell.

However, Henry didn't see any of that. Looks were very deceiving, and the former animator learned that almost everything down here had looks that were different from what was underneath them. The Ink Demon was terrifying before, but now...

" **Is... Is it... Bad... T-that..."** Ink ran down the demon's head, covering Henry's hands in black. " **I-I'm... Done...?"**

Henry shook his head. "No. It's perfectly fine Bendy."

The Ink Demon looked directly at the former animator upon his name being said. He grabbed one of Henry's arms with his human-like hand. He held on tightly at first, but then the creature quickly softened his grip.

Bendy felt the ink that kept his demonic structure melt off of him, landing on the floor in big clumps.

" **H-h... H** en **r-"**

"It's okay buddy," Henry whispered, kneeling down as the demon became smaller and smaller. "There were worse things that happened, wasn't there?"

Bendy nodded. He felt smaller. The ink covering his eyes dripped down his face like water, allowing him to see once again.

Henry smiled. Bendy looked up at the former animator...

Then the demon, now a familiar cartoon devil, returned the smile with his own toothy grin...

* * *

 **Scraped Idea #16:**

 **Bendy cries, but somehow that never got put into words.**

* * *

 **Mmm... Bendy... Why do ya have 'ta be soooo... CUTE!?**

 **I wanted to add a chapter that had some more feels to it, since I can't just let this book be ONLY about happy things, now can I?**

 **Anyways, this is the Fox saying, "See you guys soon!".**


	10. A Bundle Of A Chapter

**The text down below shows a story that is purely non-cannon to the actual game, but it may contain spoilers, so proceed at your own risk!**

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.**

* * *

It was rectangle in shape. It was much thicker than paper. There was what seamed to be a thin piece of glass on one side, while the other side felt more like plastic.

Bendy glared at the strange object.

He didn't dare to touch it. Maybe it was dangerous... Maybe it was extremely delicate. Still, Bendy didn't want to take the risk.

"It's probably one of the worker's," the little devil muttered. "Maybe even ol' Norman's..." But even Bendy knew that couldn't be right.

With one hand, he reached out for the object. He tapped the glass side with his fingers, drumming a little rhythm. It held its physical form, that's for sure. Now Bendy knew for a fact that it was not made of ink.

He slipped his fingers underneath the object. It wasn't stuck to the table, another piece of evidence that proved it was not made of ink.

Bendy lowered his hand and looked at the object. Like a mirror, the glass showed his reflection. It was a tad bit dark, but the cartoon could perfectly see the other devil.

It didn't seam dangerous. At least... Not yet.

Suddenly, the thing vibrated in his palm. The strange sensation crawled down Bendy's spine.

He jumped.

The thing fell out of his hand...

And fell onto the ground, landing on the plastic side.

"..."

"Well..." The little devil chuckled nervously. He reached for the object once again, but froze in hesitation. He stood up on his feet, and shuffled around the object. "Imma... Go somewhere else now..."

Bendy zoomed off...

* * *

Bendy: Sammy... Do you know what I see?

Sammy: What my Lord?

Bendy: *brEAthS in*

I see...

Bullshit.

Sammy: ?

Bendy: Bullshit! Sammy!

Sammy: Yes my Lord.

Bendy: *grOAns* No...

Ask me why I see bullshit.

Sammy: Why do you see bullshit my Lord?

Bendy: BECAUSE-

*bREAths*

Because...

*grOAns*

...Sammy?

Sammy: Yes my Lord?

Bendy: Do you know...

What the dark side of a fandom looks like?

Sammy: No my Lord.

Bendy: *gives Sammy picture*

THIS is the dark side of a fandom.

Sammy: 0-0

Why... My Lord...?

Bendy: Because there are creatures who enjoy shipping many characters together...

Sammy: T-T

Why...?

Bendy: I know...

Such acts between multiple characters can burn your eyes...

But... They can also...

*Butterfly hands*

Free your soul.

Sammy: ?

Bendy: *sIGHs*

This is why I said I see bullshit.

BECAUSE there is no way IN HELL that I'm letting my FANDOM GO DOWN THAT RODE!

*pulls out a gun*

Sammy: *fearfully* My... LORD!?

Bendy: Stand back Sammy...

*cocks gun*

'Cus I'm gonna kill these disgusting bastards.

* * *

 **The first chapter idea came from River (on Quotev).**

* * *

 **If you are confused about the last part, it's basically a happy, awesome fandom trailing down into the dark side...**

 **Like what happened to Undertale in some degree. TvT**

 **Anyways, this is the Fox saying, "See you guys soon!".**


End file.
